Love Will Keep Us Together
by smilePiNAYstyle
Summary: Can Bradin and Callie's relationship survive the hardships thrown their way during the summer?
1. CH1 the start of summer

**Author's Note**: This is my first Summerland story so just bear with me. I'm open to any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

* * *

The clock on the school wall read 2:59, time was moving so slowly. Everyone waited anxiously in their classrooms for their summer to start. They all sighed in relief as the last bell rang, and all the kids ran out of the school.

"Yes," Bradin exclaimed, throwing whatever piece of work he had been working on; on the floor. He hurried to the entrance of his school to see his friends - but most of all Callie.

"Aren't _you_ happy," someone behind him grinned.

Bradin turned his head to see Lucas. "What a comedian." He didn't let the joke get to him though and smiled. His friends knew he wasn't exactly the definition of an honors student. "What's up man?"

"Getting ready for a great summer," Lucas answered his question. "I'm gonna surf as long as I want without having to study or do schoolwork."

"It's not like you did your work anyway," someone else from behind them said.

"Callie, that hurt," Lucas replied, holding his chest as if something pierced right through it. He quickly moved his hand and asked, "So why are we still standing in front of school." He turned to the both of them, not surprised to see that they were holding hands.

"Yeah, let's get going," Bradin said, moving his hand out of hers and onto her shoulder. The three headed towards the boardwalk to spend the remainder of their time at the beach. He turned towards Callie, "Got any plans for the summer?" They didn't even notice Lucas wasn't besides them any longer.

"No," she tilted her head from one side to the other, "But-" he sighed, feeling something like that was coming, "My parents planned something in two weeks."

He nodded in understanding, it wasn't like she was going to spend her whole summer in California after all. He picked her up and started kissing her, "So maybe we have to spend as much time together as we can."

Callie giggled and returned his kisses, "Bradin Westerly put me down!"

Lucas gagged reappearing at their side once more, "Guys, control your public displays of affection. This is gross, I'll leave you two together."

Moments later, the happy couple rented their surf boards and followed where Lucas was.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, that it was short. But tell me, should I continue or just stop. 


	2. CH2 surprises

"I really like the yellow one," Nikki told her aunt, who was holding up two shirts. They were both in the living room of the house.

"Are you sure," Ava asked. "Or do you like the pink one better?"

"I like the yellow one," Nikki repeated. She was becoming anxious to leave and hang out with her friends. "Aunt Ava, it's the first day of summer vacation. May I please leave now?"

Ava smiled, sensing how much Nikki really didn't care about her new design. She nodded towards the door, "I'm sorry, go ahead."

The young teen squealed in excitement and ran out of the house as fast as she could. As Nikki left the house, Jay walked in, confused at Nikki's pace in leaving he threw his hands up. "Whoa there, what's up Ava?"

"First day of summer and there are no kids in the house. How do you think I feel?"

Jay sighed, "Pretty damn good."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be running the surf shop? Now isn't the best time to be taking off…"

"Bradin's watching it for me," Jay replied, Ava nodded. "Oh god, Bradin's watching it for me. I'll see you later, Ava!" She laughed and then took into consideration whether or not Nikki's pick was the best after all.

* * *

Bradin was leaning on one side of the counter while Callie was leaning on the other, both of them were holding hands. "You know, Cal, it's almost been a year."

"Wow, I've put up with you for that long," Callie teased. "Wait, our anniversary is in August, that's not close."

"Yes it is," he said, ignoring her first remark.

She hummed, "What do you have in mind, Westerly?"

"You'll just have to wait and be surprised." He smiled, knowing how much she hated surprises, especially since he was leading her on. Jay walked into the store and behind the counter, "Back so soon?"

"Yup, take a break." Bradin jumped over the counter, scaring Callie, they walked out unto the boardwalk. "You lovebirds."

"I want to know the surprise," Callie whined. "Or maybe I'll stay at my cousin's longer." She saw him pout, and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him. "I love you."

He returned the hug and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I love you too."

"Hey Brae," Lucas called from the sand. Bradin looked down, not moving from his and Callie's hug. "_What_?"

"Man, I just wanted to say hi," Lucas said, sensing the tone in Bradin's voice. "So, hi."

"Hi Luke," Callie smiled, moving out of Bradin's hold and looking down at her friend. She could tell he had just finished surfing and that he was really determined to surf every night and day until summer was over.

"At least I got a friendly response from someone," Lucas joked. Bradin rolled his eyes while Callie laughed a little. "Well, I can feel when I'm not wanted," He shot a playful glare at Bradin, "So, I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye," Bradin yelled after him, Callie just waved. He put his hand over his stomach and turned his head to look at Callie, "Hungry?" She nodded and took his hand as they went to look for a place to eat.

* * *

**Author's Note**: OK, I don't know when their anniversary is but the episode date they got together is the date I put. HAHA, review I'm open to any ideas. 


End file.
